D gray man : La Vérité de l'âme
by Light-Mily
Summary: Allen et Linalee sont envoyé en Allemagne pour retrover un alchimise qui aurait découvert le moyen de sétruire les akumas sans innocence. Ils rencontrent alors un mystérieux jeune homme dans le train attaqué par les akumas : Mist...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction : D gray man : la Vérité de l'âme

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec la Brume.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Quelques nuages avançaient lentement dans le ciel couleur encre, couvrant légèrement la Lune blanche. Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans les rues, tous les volets étaient clos. Dans la grande avenue qui constituait l'artère principale de la ville, un jeune homme marchait, une lampe dans la main droite, un revolver dans l'autre. Son grand manteau gris flottait derrière lui. A la lueur des lampadaires, on pouvait discerner sur son visage une expression d'angoisse, voire de peur. Le genre de peur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on fait face à une phobie. Le genre de peur que l'on a lorsqu'on sent qu'une chose terrible peut nous tomber dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Le genre de peur où l'on voit sa vie défiler devant nos yeux.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au pied d'un des lampadaires de l'avenue et s'y adossa. Il posa sa lampe sur le sol et s'essuya les gouttes de sueur qui lui coulait du front. Il regarda machinalement à droite, puis à gauche, et baissa les yeux sur son revolver, qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts. Son index tremblait sur la gâchette de l'arme.

_Mais pourquoi il a fallu que Franz tombe malade ? Je me retrouve tout seul si une de ces choses m'attaque..._

Il scruta encore une fois les alentours avant de retomber dans ses pensées. La flamme de la lampe à ses pieds vacilla légèrement.

_Oh là là ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'engager dans cette organisation loufoque ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

Un bruit sourd le fit sortir de ses pensées. Un bruit provenant de la ruelle en face de lui, la ruelle la plus sombre des environs. Il redressa son arme droit devant, ses mains tremblantes comme une feuille qui tombe d'un arbre. « Qui... Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! O-ou je tire ! ». Des gouttes perlaient avec une plus grande fréquence de son front, coulant sur sa tempe puis sa joue, avant de tomber sur le sol. « Montrez-vous ou je tire ! » insista-il. Pour seule réponse, il vit deux points scintillants dans la pénombre en face de lui. De ce qu'il pouvait voir de la ruelle se limitait à une caisse en bois et un tonneau. Les deux points brillants le fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'il finit par fermer les yeux et tirer. Cet acte irréfléchi eut pour seule conséquence de faire fuir un chat au pelage noir de son perchoir. « Ouf ! Ce n'est qu'un chat » se rassura-t-il en essuyant une fois de plus son visage. Le chat le fixa une dernière fois avant de s'échapper. Ce dernier ne fuyait non pas à cause des tirs de l'homme, mais d'une chose bien plus effrayante et redoutable qu'un homme puisse imaginer.

« - Bah alors mon minet, je t'ai fait peur ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! riait-il nerveusement.

- Non, à cause de moi. »

Une voix grave et froide venait de s'élever derrière lui. Bloqué par la peur, il ne bougeait plus. Derrière son épaule droite, on pouvait clairement voir une ombre inhumaine, affichant un sourire à glacer le sang. L'ombre posa ce qui semblait être une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« - Tu veux jouer un peu avec moi ? dit la silhouette avec un ton réjoui.

- Qu-qui êtes-v-vous ?

- Je suis la plus grande menace de l'humanité à ce jour et ce qui te fait mourir de peur. Je suis... Un akuma ! »

Un cri d'effroi résonna dans la nuit silencieuse. Un cri, et un rire.

L'aube se levait tranquillement sur l'immense bâtisse qui surplombait des falaises ardues. Les rayons du Soleil s'engouffraient par la fenêtre de la chambre d'un jeune garçon. Celui-ci faisait quelques pompes sur le sol frais de la pièce. Lorsque la lumière lui ébloui les yeux, il se releva et s'étira le cou. Il avait les cheveux mi-long, blancs comme la neige pure de l'hiver, les yeux d'un gris métal et une cicatrice rouge lui descendait du côté gauche de son front jusqu'au bas de sa joue. Son buste était musclé et son bras gauche était teinté d'un pourpre sombre. Il alla se rafraîchir le visage avant d'enfiler une chemise blanche et un gilet gris. Il portait déjà un pantalon noir. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et prit un long manteau noir et argent, sur lequel était cousu au niveau de l'épaule gauche une croix, également d'argent. La vue visible de la porte de sa chambre était splendide : à perte de vue s'étendait la mer bleue et calme, au dessus de laquelle s'élevait un demi-cercle rouge orangé. A la vue d'un tel spectacle, le jeune homme resta planté devant la porte plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il devait aller prendre son petit déjeuné. Le long couloir qui l'y emmenait offrait des vues imprenables et était ouvert vers l'extérieur. Seuls des colonnes de pierre supportaient le poids des étages qui s'empilaient au dessus d'eux.

Arrivé devant une grande porte en bois déjà ouverte, une voix douce l'interpella : « Tu es bien matinal, Allen ». Le dénommé Allen se retourna et fit face à une jeune fille. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que lui, avait les cheveux longs noirs attachés en deux couettes vers l'arrière et portait pratiquement le même uniforme que lui, à la différence qu'elle avait une jupe plissée sur les deux côtés et une veste avec le même motif à l'épaule gauche. La jeune demoiselle lui adressa un sourire amical.

« - Bonjour Linalee.

- Le temps semble nous être favorable pour la mission qu'on nous a confiée, lui dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas aimé partir avec un mauvais temps !

- Cela ne me dérangerait pas. Après tout, nous voyagerons en train jusqu'à Munich.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai horreur de voyager avec la pluie. Sinon, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien du thé s'il te plait »

Linalee acquiesça et entra dans le réfectoire, suivi d'Allen. La veille, on leur avait assigné une mission qui les obligeait à se rendre à Munich, une ville influente au Sud de l'Allemagne. Celle-ci consistait à trouver une personne du nom de Nel Vaughten, un soi-disant alchimiste de génie qui aurait trouvé un moyen de détruire les akumas sans être en possession d'une innocence. Si cette rumeur se révélait vraie, cet alchimiste serait un point clé dans le combat qui oppose les exorcistes, élus de Dieu et possesseurs d'innocences, au Comte Millénaire, créateur des akumas voulant exterminer la race humaine. De plus, il y aurait une affluence d'akumas dans la région, signe d'une possible présence d'innocence. Après avoir bu son thé et rassemblé ses affaires dans sa chambre, Allen rejoignit Linalee à l'extérieur du QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

« -Tu es prête ?

- Oui, nous pouvons y aller, répondit-elle.

-Linalee !! Ne pars paaaas ! »

Un homme en uniforme blanc courrait à toute allure vers la jeune fille, les bras grand ouvert et les larmes aux yeux. Il ne cessait de crier le nom de la demoiselle, qui l'esquiva à la dernière seconde. L'homme, ne pouvant freiner sa course, s'encastra dans le mur de pierre.

« - Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, grand frère, soupira-t-elle.

- Je n'y peut rien, ma petite Linalee, je m'inquiète tellement pour toi quand tu pars en mission !

- Je ne risque rien grand frère, rassure-toi »

Sur ce, elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et partit avec Allen.

Seuls dans un compartiment, les deux exorcistes observaient le paysage qui défilaient devant leurs yeux avec une rapidité déconcertante. Des chaînes de montagnes d'une longueur interminable composaient le fond, en prenant consécutivement des teintes sombres et claires. Des étendues d'arbres arrivaient en second plan, gesticulant en fonction de la brise fraîche qui régnait au dehors du train. Enfin, au premier plan, des plaines verdoyantes parsemées ici et là de quelques maisons isolées. Allen et Linalee devaient prendre le train depuis la France, passer par la Suisse pour enfin arriver jusqu'à Munich, en Allemagne. Heureusement, le train dans lequel ils avaient embarqués les y amenait directement, sans quoi ils auraient été obligés de prendre trois trains différents. Alors que le crépuscule se montrait, Allen décida d'aller manger quelque chose et sortit du compartiment. Le bruit des roues glissant sur les rails donnait du rythme à la marche de ce dernier. Beaucoup de personnes étaient également sorties de leurs couchettes, provoquant parfois quelques bouchons dans les couloirs étroits. Des enfants arrivaient à se faufiler entre les amas de personnes. Allen tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les passagers, avec difficulté. Après quelques minutes, il parvint enfin à accéder au wagon restaurant du train. De nombreuses petites lampes murales donnaient au wagon une atmosphère de détente et de calme. Mais aussi peu de personnes y étaient : un homme riait au éclat avec une femme à l'autre bout du restaurant, deux autres femmes discutaient tranquillement en mangeant quelques pâtisseries sur la droite, et un homme au visage efféminé avec un haut de forme buvait une tasse de thé tout en lisant un livre sur la gauche, dos à la fenêtre. Allen s'installa à la table derrière l'homme au haut de forme et commanda. Au loin, on pouvait voir le paysage se métamorphoser : les plaines laissaient place à un sol rocheux, les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus rare et les montagnes de plus en plus imposantes. Les couleurs pastel du ciel avaient virés au bleu nuit.

Alors qu'Allen se régalait des plats qu'on lui avait servis, les quelques personnes qui étaient assises aux tables partaient, ne laissant dans le wagon restaurant que l'homme au haut de forme et l'exorciste. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un des deux ne prononce un seul mot. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Allen eut terminé son repas qu'un cri strident déchira le silence pesant. Plusieurs personnes courraient vers l'avant du train. « Des monstres ! Des monstres dans le train !! ». A peine eut-il entendu cette phrase que l'oeil gauche de l'exorciste se transforma : sa pupille gris métal vira au rouge vif, tandis que le blanc de son oeil prit une teinte noire ébène. Une sorte de rouage presque transparent entoura l'organe.

_Des akumas... Ils ont pénétrés dans le train et attaquent les passagers. Il y en a un bon paquet... Je vais essayer de retrouver Linalee. Activation de l'innocence !_

Le bras gauche d'Allen se métamorphosa dans un bruit presque léger, couvert par les cris des passagers qui affluaient dans le wagon. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage mais la foule l'emportait vers l'avant du train. Il sentit alors une main l'attraper par le col de son long manteau sombre : c'était l'homme au haut de forme. Il s'était plaqué contre le mur et regardait l'entrée du wagon, par laquelle les passagers arrivaient de moins en moins nombreux. Il avait placé une main sur le buste d'Allen pour l'inciter à se plaquer lui aussi contre le mur. Il semblait ne pas prêter attention au jeune exorciste. Ce dernier était assez surpris : l'homme n'était pas plus grand que lui en fin de compte. C'était son chapeau qui lui donnait de la hauteur. Lorsque le wagon fut vide, une poignée d'akumas pénétra. « Allez vous mettre à l'abris, c'est dangereux de rester dans le wagon ! » conseilla Allen avant de se jeter sur le groupe d'akumas. Mais l'homme ne bougea pas d'un cil : au contraire il s'était installé à la sortie du train, buvant une tasse de thé restée sur la table et observait le combat. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Linalee arriva elle aussi sur le lieu du combat et porta main forte à Allen. Lorsque le combat fut terminé, l'homme au haut de forme applaudit.

« - Très joli combat, vraiment.

- Quoi ? »

L'homme avait une voix légèrement froide. Il s'était levé de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers Allen. Il lui tendit la main et baissa légèrement ses lunettes noires pour mieux regarder l'exorciste, laissant apercevoir des yeux couleur violette, quelques mèches d'un blond comme les blés les cachant légèrement. Allen lui serra la main.

« - Vous êtes des exorcistes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Et vous cherchez Nel Vaughten, l'alchimiste ?

- Mais comment...

- Je connais Nel particulièrement bien. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous mettre en contact.

- Il est aussi facile d'accès ? demanda Linalee, étonnée.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais étant donné que vous aussi, vous combattez les akumas, je pense que Nel accepteras de discuter avec vous.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Allen Walker.

- Je suis Linalee Lee.

- Je n'ai pas particulièrement de nom, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mist »

Le dénommé Mist remit ses lunettes à leur place et salua les deux exorcistes, la main sur son haut de forme.

_Quel personnage mystérieux... comme de la brume_, pensa Linalee.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction : D gray man

Chapitre 2 : La Brume et la Vérité.

Après que les passagers se soient réinstallés dans leurs compartiments, le train se remit en marche. L'émeute qu'avait provoquée l'attaque des akumas dans les wagons avait contraint les machinistes à stopper le train, par mesure de sécurité. Il devait rester au moins une demi-journée de train avant d'arriver dans la ville de Munich à cause des routes ardues de montagnes. Lenalee et Allen dormirent donc le reste de la nuit, sans avoir eu de nouvelle du mystérieux Mist après leur rapide entretient. Dans sa couchette, Allen se posait des questions à propos de cet étrange personnage.

_Comment savait-il que nous étions des exorcistes et que nous cherchions l'alchimiste Nel ? Personne, mis à part les autres membres de la Congrégation n'était au courant de notre mission, et encore... Je devrais garder un oeil sur cet homme._

Pour une fois, la nuit fut courte. Aucun autre akuma ne perturba le long trajet du train serpentant entre les hautes montagnes.

Lorsque le jour se leva, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs était déjà parti prendre son petit déjeuner. Il pensait arriver à Munich vers le milieu de l'après-midi, juste assez de temps pour visiter la ville de façon touristique. Il ne savait pas si Mist allait les accompagner directement à Nel, ou s'il allait leur permettre de faire le tour de la ville avant d'aller voir l'alchimiste de génie. Il avait énormément de question en tête à propos de cet homme, mais une silhouette familière le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Tu aurais pu m'attendre, on aurait pu déjeuner ensemble, rétorqua Lenalee.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as bien dormi ?

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil au début mais j'ai réussi à m'endormir. Je me posais trop de question sur ce « Mist ».

- Moi aussi. Nous les lui poserons quand il nous emmènera à Nel.

- Tu as raison. On commande quelque chose ? »

Les deux exorcistes prirent un peu de thé et bavardèrent de sujets variés, jusqu'à ce qu'un contrôleur de billet les informa qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à Munich. Ils retournèrent donc dans leur compartiment et prirent leurs valises avec eux. En effet, lorsque Linalee regarda par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir une grande ville qui s'étendait au pied d'une montagne. Elle semblait très animée, même vue de loin. Le décor qui l'entourait était propice à une certaine sérénité d'esprit, comme si le temps ne changeait jamais dans cette ville. Le train parcourait une grande plaine parsemée de champ de fleurs dont le vent, établi par la rapidité du serpent de fer, faisait virevolter quelques pétales de roses et de marguerites. Un paysage de rêve.

Il y avait dans la gare de Munich beaucoup de gens, passagers ou autres, réduisant l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse en une mer noire. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour avancer. Alors si les deux exorcistes devaient retrouver Mist dans cet amas de personnes, ils n'étaient pas près d'y arriver ! Ils finirent donc par sortir de la gare et attendirent à l'extérieur, à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Cependant, un homme au visage efféminé portant un haut de forme noir les attendait, adossé à un lampadaire. Il portait des lunettes noires et une petite valise était posée à ses pieds. Il tenait fermement son livre dans la main droite et une canne ornée d'un pommeau d'argent dans la gauche. Il portait un long manteau vert émeraude, légèrement entre ouvert, qui laissait voir un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un gilet du même vert et une chemise blanche. Il portait des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'au genou. Lorsqu'il les aperçu, il leur fit signe de le rejoindre. Vu de loin, il paraissait avoir vingt ou vingt-cinq ans.

« - Nous allons déposer nos affaires chez moi puis aller dans un endroit particulier. Cela vous pose problème ?

- Non, aucun » répondit Lenalee.

La voix de Mist paraissait, certes, froide, mais il semblait à Allen qu'il essayait de cacher son véritable timbre de voix.

La maison de Mist se situait à l'autre bout de Munich, ils devaient donc traverser toute la ville avant de déposer leurs affaires. Les maisonnettes étaient joliment ornées de fleurs des champs. Les poutres en bois étaient travaillées avec une telle précision que l'on pourrait les exposer dans un musée. Le sol sur lequel ils marchaient était pavé et propre. Environ tous les cinq mètres étaient placés des lampadaires. Les rues de la ville étaient très animés : il y avait beaucoup de magasins et de petites échoppes, des stands et même une petite fête foraine. Les artistes déambulaient dans la grande avenue de Munich : contorsionnistes, jongleurs, acrobates, troubadours... Les enfants courraient voir les artistes sous la surveillance de leurs parents. Allen, Lenalee et Mist continuaient de marcher, ce dernier ne prêtant pas attention une seule seconde à l'agitation générale. Le soleil commençait déjà à tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez Mist : un manoir gigantesque surplombait leur vue.

« - Woaw ! Si je m'attendais à cela, s'étonna Lenalee.

- Mais c'est immense ! s'écria Allen.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien, il y a des personnes dans cette ville qui possède le triple, voire le quadruple de la superficie de mon terrain » dit Mist machinalement, voir avec lassitude.

Mist fit basculer l'une des grilles qui bloquait l'entrée vers l'arrière. Un grand jardin s'étendait devant le manoir, seul un petit chemin de pavé permettait d'accéder au bâtiment sans fouler du pied la pelouse verdoyante. Le manoir devait faire plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut sur une centaine de mètre de large. Sa grande façade grise aux tuiles bleu foncé lui donnait un petit air rustique. Les derniers rayons de Soleil disparaissaient derrière les hautes montagnes rocheuses du Jura. L'air s'humidifiait légèrement tandis que les trois jeunes gens entraient dans le manoir majestueux. Le hall d'entré était aussi spectaculaire que le manoir lui même : un plafond haut était orné de fresques et de peintures contemporaines ; un grand escalier de marbre, surmonté d'un tapis entre le mauve et le pourpre, était placé face à la porte d'entrée ; des colonnes en marbre également soutenaient l'étage supérieur et le sol était couvert de tapis plus beau les uns que les autres. Peu après leur arrivée, un majordome fit irruption dans la pièce avec une telle discrétion qu'Allen sauta au plafond.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que Gustav, mon majordome. Donnez-lui vos bagages.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, dit Allen, gêné.

- Désolé monsieur » s'excusa le majordome d'un ton mécanique.

Le vieux majordome était aussi inexpressif que son maître. Ses cheveux blancs, tirés en arrière, et son visage pâle et ridé lui donnaient l'air de sortir d'une crypte. Ses bras longs et minces, se penchèrent vers l'avant pour prendre les bagages. De longs doigts squelettiques et blanchâtres agrippèrent les sangles des trois valises puis les portèrent vers l'étage supérieur, montant une à une les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Pendant ce temps-là, Mist remonta le col de son long manteau, ne laissant plus qu'apercevoir le haut de ses pommettes et sa paire de lunettes noires. « Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder, la nuit est déjà tombée et les rues sont peu sûres en ce moment en ville... Même pour Nel ». Le jeune homme ouvrit l'immense porte d'entrée, suivi des deux jeunes exorcistes.

En effet, la nuit était vite tombée. Déjà les étoiles brillaient de leur mystérieuse luminescence dans un ciel parsemé de nuages grisâtres. Un léger brouillard s'était imprégné dans les recoins de la ville, ne laissant percevoir qu'une faible lueur provenant des multiples lampadaires de fer noir. Les rues, vides, faisaient résonner le bruit des pas des trois jeunes gens. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mist tourna dans une petite ruelle, sombre. Allen et Lenalee lui emboîtaient le pas, sans dire un mot. Un escalier de bois mité, une petite palissade et un renfoncement vers le sous-sol du bâtiment constituaient l'étroite rue dans laquelle ils avaient bifurqués. Mist descendait les quelques marches qui menaient au renfoncement. La porte semblait bloquée par la rouille. Le jeune homme tambourina trois fois à cette dernière, sans réponse.

« -Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici qu'habite l'alchimiste Nel ? demanda Lenalee.

- Oui, certain.

- C'est que, la porte semble condamnée et..., fit remarquer Allen, avant d'être interrompu par une voix grave et peu sympathique.

- Mot de passe ?

- La brume du corps renferme la vérité de l'esprit » répondit Mist.

Le bruit d'un verrou grinça derrière la porte, et un homme costaud se planta devant le groupe. « Rentrez vite, Mist. Vous avez vérifié que vous n'étiez pas suivi ? ». Le destinataire de cette question ne répondit guère, ne posant qu'une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Les deux exorcistes, légèrement perplexes, le rattrapèrent. « Allen, Lenalee, vous êtes ici dans le QG de la Rébellion, groupe d'hommes et de scientifiques ligués contre les Akumas dans la ville » annonça Mist en leur présentant une grande salle aménagée dans le sous-sol. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées ici et là, auxquelles étaient attablés des hommes qui riaient aux éclats ou conversaient de choses diverses, certains nettoyaient leurs armes tandis que d'autres écrivaient des rapports. La salle était bondée. A cette salle était reliée deux autres pièces, l'une sur la droite et une autre en face.

« - Patron, vous êtes revenu ? Ca fait plaisir à voir ! Comme vous mettiez du temps à rentrer, les gars et moi, on commençait à s'inquiéter pour vous, dit un homme surgissant de nulle part.

- J'ai juste eu un petit contretemps durant mon périple, rien de plus, lui répondit Mist avec un ton tellement froid que même la neige pourrait paraître tiède.

- On a exterminé une dizaine d'akumas pendant votre voyage patron.

- Et combien d'hommes avez-vous perdus ?

- Et bien... Une... Une vingtaine.

- Humf... »

Le jeune homme pressa le pas et se fraya un passage vers une des tables, où il prit une choppe de bière à l'un des subalternes.

_Quoi ? Autant d'homme et seulement cette réaction ?! Mais c'est odieux ! _pensa Lenalee.

_Si peu d'Akumas vaincu pour autant de vies perdues... Il faut absolument les aider ! _raisonna Allen

L'homme mystérieux entra dans la pièce du fond, en face de l'entrée. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de chambre-bureau. Plusieurs piles de documents s'étaient accumulées sur une table au centre de la pièce. Au moins six armoires pleines de livres complexes voilaient les murs adjacents. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un lit à baldaquin blanc. On pouvait clairement voir une silhouette se profiler sur le lit, allongée.

« - Voila. En face de vous se trouve l'alchimiste de génie Nel Vaughten, présenta le jeune homme. A l'appel de son nom, Nel ne daigna pas bouger.

- Est-ce qu'il dort ? demanda la jeune exorciste aux cheveux noirs.

- Oui, il se repose, mais nous pouvons discuter tranquillement ici. Asseyez-vous »

Il présenta deux chaises en face de la table surchargée. Mist prit soin de débarrasser les documents dans un autre coin de la pièce. Depuis leur arrivée, il ne s'était jamais découvert une seule fois, ne serait-ce que de son haut de forme ou de son manteau. Par contre, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'Allen et de Lenalee, il retira ses lunettes. Ses deux yeux mauves fixaient successivement l'exorciste maudit, puis la jeune femme.

_Son regard... J'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce le corps et l'âme... quelle étrange sensation_, pensa-t-il.

« - Vous êtes donc bien des exorcistes, élus de Dieu et exterminateurs d'Akumas ?

- C'est exact, et nous sommes ici pour parler à Monsieur Vaughten, acquiesa Lenalee.

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous lui parler ?

- Pour qu'il devienne un membre de la Congrégation de l'Ombre en tant que scientifique.

- La Congrégation de l'Ombre, hein ? Hum... Je ne sais pas s'il pourra accepter. Il est d'une grande utilité dans cette ville, et cela m'étonnerai qu'il daigne la quitter...

- Mais des milliers de vies pourraient être sauvées grâce à ses inventions ! rétorqua Lenalee. S'il peut vraiment faire des armes anti-akumas sans que cela soit une innocence, les personnes autres que les exorcistes pourront elles aussi se défendre face à ces démons !

- Mais même s'il intègre la congrégation, cela n'empêchera pas le nombre des akumas de diminuer ! Vous en avez eu la preuve : même armés jusqu'au dent, des hommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal meurent, même avec les armes fabriqués par Nel.

- Il n'aura qu'à envoyer ses plans à la Congrégation et nos scientifiques pourront dupliquer ses inventions, proposa Allen.

- Et si ces plans sont interceptés par les Noah ou les akumas ?

- Et bien... »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Mist avait posé ses coudes sur la table, sa tête s'appuyant sur la paume de ses mains.

« - Une autre question, Mist : comment saviez-vous que nous étions des exorcistes dans le train ?

- Votre uniforme, ainsi que des informateurs. Ils m'ont prévenus que deux exorcistes se trouvaient à bord.

- Et pourquoi prenez-vous toutes les décisions à la place de Nel ?

- ... »

Un homme fit irruption dans la pièce. Il était essoufflé et paraissait inquiet.

« - Patron ! Des Akumas ! Une vingtaine dans la ville ! Ils nous attaquent !

- Prenez toutes les armes qu'il faut, on vous rejoint immédiatement ! »

L'ombre de Nel derrière les rideaux du lit à baldaquin ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tandis qu'Allen, Lenalee et Mist, dont le mystère s'épaississait de plus en plus, accourraient vers la sortie du bâtiment. Dans la rue, des rayons mauves fusaient dans tous les sens. Des dizaines d'hommes tentaient de détruire ces démons, mais la plupart se faisaient décimer avant de les exterminer. Les balles qu'ils tiraient sur les Akumas semblaient les faire exploser de l'intérieur. « Activation de l'innocence ! » dirent ensemble les deux exorcistes. Le bras gauche d'Allen devient démesuré et les bottes noires de Lenalee s'éclairèrent d'une lumière bleutée. Mist ouvrit d'un geste son long manteau et s'arma de deux revolvers d'argent. Allen prit son élan dans le ciel sombre et trancha en un coup l'Akuma le plus proche de lui. Lenalee fit un grand saut et balaya deux akumas avec un de ses jeux de jambes. Mist, lui, s'adossa contre un mur et tirait sur tous les Akumas qu'il voyait avec une précision déconcertante. Tapis dans l'ombre, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus semblait s'amuser du spectacle. « Te voila enfin, mon exorciste préféré. Je commençais à m'ennuyer avec ces insectes. Je vais pouvoir jouer un peu avec toi maintenant. Tiens, voila ton cadeau ! ». Un Akuma de niveau 2 apparut derrière elle, comme sorti de l'ombre. « Je vais pouvoir faire quelques tirs de fléchettes. Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! » ricanait celui-ci. Il avait un corps désincarné, d'un gris métal parsemé de quelques rayures mauves sur les bras et le torse. Le dos de ses mains touchait le sol poussiéreux. Ses longues jambes étaient légèrement pliées. Son visage affichait un immense sourire, sa tête affublée d'un chapeau à grelots, comme celui d'un bouffon de cour. « Que la fête commence ! ». L'akuma leva ses bras vers des hommes qui se trouvaient en face de lui : une multitude de fléchettes vola de ses doigts et alla se planter dans le corps des victimes qui s'écroulèrent d'un seul coup.

Pendant ce temps, les deux exorcistes avaient décimés la majorité des Akumas, tandis que les balles d'argent du jeune Mist fusaient dans le reste des Akumas. Quand il n'en restait aucun, les trois jeunes gens firent un rapport des dégâts : pratiquement tous les hommes de la Rébellion avaient trépassés, il n'en restait qu'une petite poignée.

« - Ca y est, il n'y a plus d'akuma.

- Oui. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont attaqués en masse comme cela, pensa à haute voix Allen.

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute pour Nel... proposa Mist.

- Mais Nel était dans le QG. Cela aurait été plus plausible qu'ils nous aient attaqués à l'intérieur, alors que là, ils nous ont fait sortir du bâtiment. Qui plus est ils ne l'ont même pas attaqués pendant qu'on se battait. C'est étrange » raisonna Lenalee.

C'est alors que, à travers les nuages de poussières causés par les nombreux débris, une ombre apparut face eux deux exorcistes, dans le dos de Mist. L'ombre affichait un grand sourire et leva les bras vers le petit groupe. La scène se déroula comme au ralenti : L'oeil gauche d'Allen s'activa, tandis que Lenalee activa son innocence pour secourir Mist, celui-ci se retourna vers l'akuma et, dans le nuage de poussière, des centaines de fléchettes volèrent vers eux. Le choc des petites aiguilles empoisonnées sur le sol faisait grandir la poussière accumulée dans l'air. Lenalee n'eut pas le temps de prendre Mist et exécuta un salto arrière, Allen se protégea avec son bras gauche démesuré. Une poignée de seconde passa dans le silence. Le nuage se dissipait petit à petit. En face des deux exorcistes se tenait l'akuma, toujours souriant.

_Oh non ! Mist ! Est-ce qu'il a été..._, pensa Allen.

Sur le sol gisait le long manteau et le haut de forme de Mist. « Oh non ! Mist ! » s'exclama Lenalee. L'akuma se tenait toujours devant eux. Il eut un rictus qui résonna dans les rues de la ville. « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ta réputation est fondée... Nel... Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! ». Il s'écroula vers l'arrière. « Mais... qu'est-ce que... ? » se demanda Allen. Sur sa droite se trouvait une personne. Elle portait un revolver semblable à celui de Mist dans sa main droite. Allen et Lenalee s'approchèrent de la personne. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond doré qui ondulaient légèrement jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Elle portait une tenue d'homme vert émeraude. « Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna Lenalee. La personne se retourna vers eux. Elle avait les yeux mauves. « Je suis Nell Vaughten, l'alchimiste de génie ».


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction D gray man

Chapitre 3 : Nell l'alchimiste et coeur de glace.

Allen et Lenalee restaient planté dans les décombres des bâtiments, fixant la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Celle-ci dépoussiérait ses épaules et ses cuisses, en prenant soin de ranger son revolver sur son côté gauche. Elle portait exactement la même tenue que Mist. On avait du mal à croire que la personne qui les accompagnait était une femme tellement sa tenue et ses manières ressemblaient à celle qu'un homme aurait pu avoir. La jeune femme remit ses longs cheveux en arrière et s'approcha d'Allen. Ses yeux améthyste croisèrent le regard du jeune homme. Elle avait un air légèrement hautain et le regard qu'elle posait sur l'exorciste était froid et dénué de sentiment. Elle était à peu près de la même taille qu'Allen, mais légèrement plus petite de quelques centimètres.

« - Alors vous nous aviez menti dès le début. C'est donc vous Nel Vaughten.

- Je ne vous ai pas menti. Je m'appelle Nell Elizabeth Mist Vaughten

La jeune femme fixa la pupille d'Allen de ses yeux mauves.

_Cette sensation... comme si on me plantait un pic de glace dans le coeur... J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Ses yeux..._

Lorsqu'elle vit des gouttes de sueurs couler le long des tempes de l'exorciste et sa respiration saccadée, Lenalee prit Nell par les épaules et la fit détourner son regard de celui d'Allen. La jeune femme blonde ferma les yeux.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à Allen ?!

- Rien. Retournons chez moi discuter ».

Elle se dégagea des bras de Lenalee d'un mouvement brusque d'épaule et alla chercher les vêtements qui avaient servis à la duperie. L'exorciste alla soutenir son ami. Il avait porté sa main gauche à sa gorge, comme s'il avait été étranglé.

_Il me semble qu'elle regardait mon âme, mon coeur... Quelle horrible sentiment !_ pensait-il.

Comme à leur arrivée, le majordome se tenait devant les escaliers de marbre en silence. Il faisait encore nuit lorsque les deux exorciste et l'alchimiste retournèrent dans le manoir. Le bâtiment en entier faisait résonner les pas des quatre personnes dans les couloirs vides. Nell les pria de la suivre dans un petit salon. La pièce était très grande : une grande baie vitrée laissait apercevoir le jardin fleuri au dehors, de longs rideaux de velours rouge encadraient la baie vitrée ; la décoration était plutôt sobre, quelques tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs ; un grand buffet en chêne meublait le mur de gauche près de l'entrée, surmonté de quelques bibelots en porcelaine de faïence ; deux canapés entouraient une petite table basse rectangulaire au centre de la pièce ; plusieurs tapis couvraient le sol. La majorité des murs étaient couverts de peintures, dont un portrait de famille. Nell tenait dans sa main gauche une petite lampe qui diffusait une douce et légère lumière dans la vaste salle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle alluma d'autres bougies qu'elle disposa sur la petite table basse. Ils s'assirent.

« - Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous étiez Nell dès le début ? demanda Lenalee.

- Je devais prendre des précautions. Je ne fais pas confiance aussi facilement aux autres, et surtout aux exorcistes.

- Et pourtant c'est bien vous qui nous aviez abordé dans le train, ajouta Allen, remis de la confrontation visuelle.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement à ce moment-là ».

La jeune femme repoussa quelques mèches qui lui cachaient les yeux.

« - Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Du thé ? Du café ? proposa-t-elle.

- Du thé, merci » répondirent-ils.

Nell appela son majordome. Gustav se courba en avant tandis que sa maîtresse lui donnait les ordres. Il repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. « Détendez-vous en attendant » leur avait dit Nell, sa longue chevelure dorée ondulant dans son dos. Elle se posta devant la grande baie vitrée et balayait de son regard froid les plantations verdoyantes. Lenalee et Allen se déplaçaient dans le salon. Les peintures aux murs étaient vraiment magnifiques : de fabuleux paysages étaient représentés. De forêts enneigées à la mer scintillante, en passant par les champs fleuris, on sentait la passion de l'artiste dans ces tableaux. Un tableau, cependant, attira le regard d'Allen : un portrait. Il représentait une petite fille aux longs cheveux, assise au pied d'un saule pleureur. Elle portait une robe bouffante rose pâle et blanche, un noeud du même rose attaché dans ses cheveux, et affichait un sourire resplendissant. Elle portait un bandeau de dentelle blanche sur les yeux mais semblait rayonner. « Les thés sont prêts, Madame ». Les trois jeunes gens se rassirent, toujours dans le silence le plus total. « Tu peux rester Gustav » annonça Nell d'un ton calme, comme à son habitude. Elle porta la tasse de thé chaud à ses lèvres pâles. Les deux exorcistes firent de même.

« - Donc, la Congrégation de l'Ombre s'intéresse à mes expériences dans le seul but de débarrasser le monde des Akumas ?

- Et souhaite vous recruter, si vous le voulez, ajouta Lenalee.

- ..., fit elle en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu, je ne suis pas intéressée. Si j'ai réalisé toutes ces expériences pour en arriver là où j'en suis maintenant, c'est dans un seul but. Et rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de mon chemin, pas même la Congrégation de l'Ombre... ou bien l'Elu, n'est-ce pas, Allen Walker ?

- Et bien... » hésita Allen, perplexe.

La jeune femme au regard froid posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva vers le pas de la porte. Elle porta sa main gauche sur l'encolure de l'entrée, puis se tourna vers les deux exorcistes. « Vous resterez dormir chez moi cette nuit et demain, vous repartirez vers la Congrégation. Je vous paierai les billets de retour. Précisez bien à vos supérieur que je ne souhaite pas intégrer votre organisation et que c'est peine perdue que de m'envoyer d'autres exorcistes : je ne changerai pas d'avis. Bonne nuit » dit-elle d'un ton sec mais calme avant de leur tourner le dos.

Gustav se tenait près de la porte, aussi droit et fin qu'une planche en bois portant une veste bleu nuit et un pantalon noir. Son visage était aussi figé que sa maîtresse. Sa peau étrangement claire ressortait dans la légère pénombre de la pièce. Ce personnage intriguant effrayait également : il semblait à Lenalee qu'il ne respirait pas. Sa veste restait légèrement bombée vers l'avant mais ne bougeait pas plus. Un frisson parcourra allègrement le dos de la jeune exorciste aux cheveux ébène. Allen se tourna vers elle, légèrement inquiet, puis s'adressa au majordome : « S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous nous montrer nos chambres ? ». L'homme, le teint toujours livide, lui adressa un signe de tête puis engagea un pas lent et tranquille, suivi des deux exorcistes. Gustav portait une bougie dans sa main droite, ses longs doigts squelettiques agrippant la cire beige. Un silence le plus total régnait dans toute la bâtisse depuis plusieurs minutes.

« - Dîtes-moi, Gustav. Nell a toujours été comme ça ? demanda Lenalee.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « comme ça » ? lui répondit-il avec une voix caverneuse, légèrement enrouée.

- Et bien, froide, distante, solitaire, taciturne, sans sentiments, pour ainsi résumer.

- Depuis que je la connais, Madame n'est devenu ainsi qu'il y a cinq ans environ. Il est vrai que lorsque la mère de Madame et le père de Madame vivaient encore ici, Madame souriait à longueur de journée.

- La petite fille peinte dans le salon, c'était Nell ? questionna Allen.

- C'est exact. La mère de Madame aimait peindre. Les tableaux accrochés dans le salon notamment, mais aussi dans tout le manoir sont de la mère de Madame.

- Ces tableaux sont splendide » murmura la jeune exorciste.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall d'entrée et se tenaient maintenant devant le grand escalier de marbre. Dans la pénombre où seule une flamme vacillante apportait un peu de lumière, seules les trois ombres se mouvaient dans de légers murmures afin de ne pas réveiller la maîtresse des lieux. Pas à pas, ils gravissaient les longues marches grises.

« - Tout à l'heure, vous aviez dit que Nell est devenue comme elle est aujourd'hui depuis que ses parents sont partis ? reprit Lenalee.

- Oui. Madame a vécu des moments difficiles, aujourd'hui encore.

- Comment ça ?

- Le père de Madame est parti avec une autre femme alors que Madame venait de fêter ses dix ans. Elle en est encore tourmentée, fit il tout en montant les marches, sa main gauche glissant sur la rampe cirée.

- La pauvre.

- La solitude est la pire des tortures qu'une âme puisse subir, dit Allen les yeux baissés.

- Et sa mère ? Elle l'a abandonnée ?

- Oh non, la mère de Madame tenait bien trop à Madame, elle était son seul et unique trésor. La mère de Madame a été assassinée il y a cinq ans, en public.

- En public ?! C'est horrible ! s'exclama la jeune exorciste.

- Malheureusement, Madame ne l'apprit que plusieurs jours plus tard, à cause de son opération. Depuis, elle est très distante et froide envers toutes les personnes qu'elle croise...

- Je voudrais tant qu'elle redevienne comme avant ? C'est ça que vous alliez dire, Gustav ?! Et vous alliez raconter ainsi toute ma vie jusqu'à ce que ces deux exorcistes pleurent de compassion et de pitié ?! »

Une voix venait de s'élever à l'étage : c'était Nell. Elle était sortie de sa chambre et se tenait en haut des escaliers. Elle était en chemise de nuit blanche. Ses yeux mauves fixaient le majordome, mais celui-ci restait impassible devant le regard menaçant de sa maîtresse.

« - Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est nous qui lui avons posés des questions à votre sujet, défendit Lenalee.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de mes affaires, exorciste ! répliqua sèchement la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

- Et vous n'avez pas à nous parler ainsi, Nell ! dit Allen, auparavant resté silencieux.

- Tsss... C'est aussi pour ça que je ne souhaite pas intégrer votre organisation : tout le monde cherche à savoir tout de vous ! Vous n'êtes que des fouineurs, exorcistes ! Passez la nuit et repartez vite dans votre Congrégation. Je ne veux plus vous revoir chez moi »

D'un air hautain et regard froid, elle les observa avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte, faisant vibrer les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Le majordome avait baissé la tête, le visage inexpressif.

Arrivés à l'étage, ils traversèrent un long couloir étroit. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur pâle sur la moitié supérieure. Sur la moitié inférieure étaient incrustés des panneaux de bois vernis. De chaque côté du couloir il y avait trois portes, et à l'extrémité était entrouverte une petite fenêtre. Les rideaux courts, légèrement opaques, virevoltaient allègrement. La brise fraîche s'engouffrait dans l'étage. Gustav ouvrit la dernière porte à droite : une très belle chambre s'offrit à Lenalee. Elle était d'une couleur verte pistache, très claire, propre et rangée. Elle était encore plus grande que le salon dans lequel ils avaient pris le thé. Un immense lit à baldaquin se tenait tout à droite, contre le mur. Une grande armoire était placée sur la gauche, ainsi qu'une petite commode, toutes deux en bois gravé et poli. Un bureau dont les moulures dorées ressortaient dans la nuit, se tenait entre deux grandes vitres donnant sur un petit balcon avec vue sur le jardin. Au centre de la pièce était disposés trois petits fauteuils autour d'une table basse, comme dans le petit salon. Ils étaient posés sur un tapis pourpre carré. Une grande bibliothèque était disposée entre le lit et l'armoire. Les étagères étaient remplies de livres traitant des sujets complexes sur l'anatomie et la mécanique essentiellement. Cette chambre semblait déjà occupée par quelqu'un. Lenalee déposa sa valise près du bureau et souhaita une bonne nuit de sommeil à son ami et au majordome. Quant à Allen, Gustav lui présenta la chambre juste en face. La pièce était aussi grande que celle d'avant. Les tons de cette chambre étaient plutôt foncés, les murs d'une couleur bleu nuit l'assombrissant considérablement. Le plafond et les moulures étaient peints en blanc cassé. Les meubles étaient exactement les même, disposés de la même manière que la chambre attribuée à Lenalee. A la différence de cette dernière, les murs étaient ornés d'armes luisantes grâce aux rayons de la Lune qui traversaient l'impressionnante porte vitrée. On pouvait clairement identifier cette chambre pour un homme. Gustav ferma la porte en silence alors que le jeune exorciste se dévêtit de son long manteau sombre et s'étendit sur le lit qui s'offrait à lui. Allongé sur l'énorme matelas moelleux, face contre les draps frais, il se sentait partir dans un profond sommeil, même s'il aurait aimé réfléchir un instant à propos des étranges événements qui avaient défilés avec une rapidité déconcertante. Ses cheveux gris retombaient sur sa main gauche, gantée, près de sa joue. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors lentement et sûrement.

Les rayons du soleil brillaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures tandis qu'Allen s'éveillait tranquillement. Une légère brise s'engouffra dans la chambre bleu nuit, faisant virevolter les rideaux d'un blanc pâle près de la porte vitrée à moitié ouverte. Les manches de son long manteau d'exorciste, qu'il avait jeté sur le rebord de la chaise la plus proche, pendaient sur le sol couvert d'un tapis du même bleu que les murs. Sa tête était encore sur le doux oreiller, le buste et le haut de ses jambes couvertes d'un linge beige. Le jeune Allen Walker se redressa avec paresse sur son lit, puis se frotta les yeux avec sa main gauche.

_Ouah... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Ce lit est vraiment très confortable et très reposant_, se dit-il en baillant.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, il s'étira les bras puis les jambes, et exécuta quelques pompes comme à son habitude. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il se rendit dans une petite salle de bain, rattaché à sa chambre par une porte près de son lit. Il se lava, s'habilla de son uniforme d'exorciste, puis sortit de la chambre. Au même moment, dans l'étroit couloir, sortait Lenalee.

« - Tiens ! Bonjour.

- Bonjour Lenalee.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a trop dormi, non ?

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller aussi tard.

- Moi non plus. Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner »

Les deux amis discutèrent allègrement alors qu'ils descendaient le grand escalier de marbre. Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Nell, silencieuse. La réponse froide de la jeune femme taciturne donnée la veille était restée gravée dans les esprits des deux exorcistes. Dorénavant, ils allaient éviter de trop lui adresser la parole, à elle et à son majordome, afin de ne pas lui attirer les fureurs de sa maîtresse. De retour dans le petit salon, Gustav les accueillit comme à son habitude : un visage figé dont les traits ne s'étiraient même pas pour adresser un seul sourire. Il leurs proposa de s'installer sur les canapés pourpres en attendant de leur apporter un plateau. Dans le petit salon attendait également une autre personne, dos aux deux exorcistes. C'était une femme. Elle portait une longue robe blanche surmontée d'un léger bustier pourpre. La robe blanche formait de nombreux plis verticaux, donnant à la jeune femme un peu plus de hauteur. En effet, elle était légèrement plus petite qu'Allen. Son bustier pourpre lui collait au torse, ses manches laissaient apercevoir ses épaules dénudées et sa taille était serrée par des lacets en cuir dans son dos. Ses manches se prolongeaient au niveau de ses doigts fins. Son bustier était plus long que la normale et retombait sur les côtés et l'arrière par dessus la robe blanche. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds accrochés par un simple ruban pourpre. D'ailleurs, elle les avait rabattus sur son épaule gauche. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le majordome s'adresser aux deux exorcistes, elle avait légèrement tourné sa tête vers eux. Allen eut le temps d'apercevoir de longues mèches retomber devant des yeux d'une couleur inhabituelle. Des yeux mauves. « Vous êtes enfin réveillés ? leur dit-elle. Ce n'est pas trop tôt : je comptais bien récupérer ma chambre même si vous dormiez encore dans mon lit ». Elle se tourna vers eux : c'était Nell. Elle avait une tasse de thé fumante dans la main. Le changement était radical, et surprenant. On voyait clairement que c'était une femme à présent, et une très belle femme. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Allen. Elle était très différente de son ego, Mist. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de la même personne.

« - Votre chambre ? dit Lenalee, pour reprendre la conversation.

- Oui, ma chambre. Celle dans laquelle vous avez dormi cette nuit. Il y a quelques documents sur lesquels je dois retravailler et qui étaient sur le bureau. D'ailleurs, je dois également voir un ami qui habite sur le chemin de la gare, alors je vous accompagnerai »

_Elle nous accompagnera ? C'est un acte de gentillesse pour se faire pardonner d'hier soir ou une torture qu'elle veut nous infliger ?_ réfléchi Lenalee.

Dehors régnait un soleil magnifique, un ciel bleu dégagé de tout nuage et une légère odeur de pain chaud. Afin d'accéder à la gare, Nell, Lenalee et Allen devaient traverser toute la ville, en passant par l'avenue principale. Aujourd'hui était jour de marché : la majorité des artisans avaient sortis des stands devant leurs boutiques. Boulangers, bijoutiers, peintres et bien d'autres étalaient leurs marchandises à bas prix, par rapport à la normale. Il y avait même des bars et des cafés qui avaient installés des tables en plein air, dans la rue. L'avenue était bondée de monde, comme à l'arrivée des deux exorcistes. Les personnes qui déambulaient affichaient de larges sourires. Cette ville semblait paisible le jour, et chaotique à cause des Akumas la nuit. Une seule ville et deux facettes très différentes. Il était près de midi lorsque le petit groupe avait traversé environ la moitié de Munich. Durant tout le trajet ils étaient restés silencieux. Pas un regard, pas une parole. Pourtant, alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'un café, Nell leur proposa de s'installer sur la petite terrasse aménagée pour cet effet. Plusieurs petites tables en métal avaient été placée ici et là, avec quelques chaises. La terrasse était délimitée par des petits arbustes en pot verdoyants. Il y avait peu de personnes installées à cet endroit, mais c'était bien plus agréable. Tandis qu'ils s'assirent à l'une des tables, une serveuse leur demanda leur commande. L'alchimiste lui pria de lui rapporter du thé à la cannelle, Allen et Lenalee ne demandèrent rien de particulier. Tout ceci s'effectua dans une ignorance totale. Les deux exorcistes continuèrent à ne pas adresser la parole poliment à Nell, alors que celle-ci ne semblait s'en soucier en aucun cas. Durant l'attente de la tasse de thé de la jeune femme blonde, un silence s'installa, sous un soleil de plomb.

_Mais pourquoi on doit suivre cette fille ? On n'est pas ses toutous après tout ?_ pensa Allen.

Et alors qu'il pensait cela, un ivrogne s'adressa à Nell :

« - Eh ! La blonde ! Oui, toi, avec les yeux bizarres. Tu n'es qu'une sale sorcière !

- Quoi ? fit-elle en reposant de ses lèvres la tasse de thé à la cannelle qui venait d'arriver.

- Ouais, t'as bien entendu. T'es qu'une sale sorcière, comme ta garce de mère ! ».

L'ivrogne se tenait entre deux petits arbustes, une bouteille de bière à la main, le visage rouge d'ivresse et son halène empestait l'alcool. Nell s'était levé brusquement, la tête baissée, ses poings fermés et serrés sur la table en fer. Lenalee et Allen restèrent perplexes, surpris.

« - Tu sais, continua l'ivrogne, c'est bien qu'on ai tué ta mère : ça fait une sorcière en moins à Munich ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha...

- Espèce de sale ivrogne ! » éclata-t-elle de colère.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rouges de fureur. L'homme continuait à rire dans son ivresse incessante. Nell se dirigea alors droit vers lui, prêt à lui enfoncer son poing droit dans son visage. Mais Allen s'interposa : il lui tînt les bras dans son dos. Elle ne cessait d'injurier l'ivrogne qui lui tournait le dos et se débattait avec une telle force que plusieurs hommes durent la retenir. En effet, cette altercation attira beaucoup de monde. Le jeune exorciste tentait de clamer Nell :

« - Nell, reprenez-vous ! Il est parti.

- Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure !

- Non ! Calmez-vous Nell.

- Il me le paiera ! Lâchez-moi !

-Madame ! Reprenez-vous ! » cria une voix caverneuse.

De la foule qui s'amassait autour de la jeune forcenée émergea un homme au visage comme figé, ses cheveux gris tiré en arrière : Gustav, le majordome de Nell, venait d'arriver auprès de sa maîtresse. Il la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Comme par magie, toute la fureur de la jeune femme se dissipa, et ses genoux s'écroulèrent sur le sol pavé. Les deux jeunes exorcistes accoururent vers elle : elle pleurait.

« - Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Lenalee d'une voix douce.

- Je les hais... Je les méprise...

- Quoi ?

- Allen Walker, dit-elle en fixant le jeune homme de ses yeux améthyste, tu voulais savoir pourquoi je refuse d'entrer dans votre Congrégation ? Parce que je les hais... Les humains ».


End file.
